


恋爱的城市（City in love）

by Adahhh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, 全职猎人 西索 乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahhh/pseuds/Adahhh
Summary: 一座城，两个人。
Relationships: Hisoka/original character





	恋爱的城市（City in love）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC, be

吧台上，她叫酒保又给自己倒杯酒后，就低头看着橡木台平直的纹理。旅馆的地契已交接。床垫连同上面的床罩都被扒了下来，堆在布满灰尘的地上，像遭子宫遗弃的胎膜。这么多年待在游戏里，看程序设定的人物早厌烦透了，但没想到地产易主的过程却无比真实。除了文件上粗糙的公章，其他东西与在外面的处置方式一模一样——没完没了的看房客，杀价，税务局，土地局，比蜗牛还慢的办事员。设计者把真实与虚假的边界模糊到了极致，竟然还两边都能讨好。

奇迹。不是每个人都能讨好另一个人。

她一边喝雪利酒一边看隔壁舔在杯口的火焰。酒保在为新到的顾客炫技。她心里这样想。

这时一个男人走了进来，不期然来到她面前。

晚上好，他说，嘴角带着笑容。

哦，是你啊，她冷冷地说，没请他坐下。

他穿着一件类似演出服的套装，淡紫色坎肩，同色的裤子。和往常一样，像个为众人表演戏法的小丑。不是参加生日会的那类普通的，而是从踩钢丝的同事头上跳过去，吓得人脑瓜摔裂的那种*。总会有这种事发生，一个活人从另一个活人身上跳过，仿佛看见了晦气的火盆，于是被跨越的就成了死者。据说远古时代，神官也会杀死神官，一旦后者的体力不再能胜任献祭的劳动。

这段时间没出去过？他问。

没有。

你收到我的信息了吗？

收到了。

你没有过来。

嗯，没有。

不打算出去了，这辈子？

当然不是。她恼火地说，我不需要人可怜。

只是帮助。他说。

我知道我还不起。

她看上去更不爱说话了一点。发稍有点乱，该剪剪了。除了手上挂着的护身符，裤子上的那根棕色细皮带也十分糟糕。

我去过你的旅店，但开门的是别人。所以我来到这里。你还是很喜欢这地方，不是吗？

不，我碰巧在这儿，她说。口渴，没别的。

他的眼睛弯着，好像树杈被呼啸的狂风挤压。

我跟你的管家聊了聊。他叫斯蒂芬？

是的。

他年纪有你爷爷那么大了。一直在你这儿工作，你想过为什么吗？

关你什么事，她说。

我问他，听每天夜里的呻吟开心吗？那儿有十个房间，算每晚半数入住，他也在享福。

无所谓，他不会理你的。

每天入住的人里，有多少女人他曾注意到，长着完美的水滴状的乳房，修长的腿？当头顶的天花板开始颤动，发出猫叫般的……

他六十九岁了。

老头也曾是青年。比如他看待自己的眼光和你待他就完全不同。

就算这样，也改变不了什么。他失业了。

他在她面前的椅子上坐下，胳膊搭在吧台上，包裹骨骼的肌肉结实有力，流畅健美。她闻到熟悉的香水味，鼻子开始过敏。

他上半身向前探：我还问他，他有没有想象过给你舔阴。

滚开，她不耐烦地说，快滚。

斯蒂芬不敢回答。他说。

任谁都会被你吓住，她想，同时对管家心怀内疚，克制住先前的好声好气，换上一副恶狠狠的腔调：

能不能请你离开？我需要独处的空间。

所以，你还联络他吗？他问。你同意吗？

我说真的，滚开。要么我喊人了。

你可以这么做。他忍俊不禁。她口不择言的样子看上去像一只鼓起来的河豚，和记忆中的样子大相径庭。他还记得她婀娜的步态，斜眼看人时故作娇媚的样子，从丝绸连衣裙下伸出的那双脚，皮肤光滑细腻，令抚摸它的空气也变得轻柔，连带着在露天咖啡座里度过的整个夏天。对此，他不能不感到惊讶。

我不打算久留，来这儿只是为了给你这张卡。他说着，从卡册里面抽出了“离开”。

为什么？我当初可是求你也不给。

心情不错，做件好事。

哈，又在骗我。

她嘲讽地看他一眼，把杯里的酒水喝尽。他叫来酒保，为自己和隔壁杯子各斟了一杯两指的威士忌。

干什么？她说。

你应该多待一会，以防你后悔。

后悔。她在上颚里回味了一下这个词，觉得提法很怪。我最后悔的事，是在你说要走的前一晚，没给你一老拳。

他听了哈哈大笑，修长优美的鼻子皱出愉快的纹路。他没有反驳，而是捏着玻璃杯口，脸上带着一丝不怀好意的微笑。

你曾有机会得到这张卡。你记得吗？

记得。她用低沉的声音说道，昂起头，显得不屑一顾。

是你自己放任机会溜走。

根本不是我的问题。

我也仁至义尽了。他漫不经心地说。

我麻烦你，想清楚了再说话。

我的确提了个条件，但很容易，一件你做过很多次，根本不介意再做的事。

所以，你就强迫我给你口交，在我哭花了妆，知道你与另一个女人在我的床上睡过之后。

说话时，她把手掌掐出紫色的印子。她拿墨绿色的眼睛审视他，企图从那双凤眼里看出这回真正的把戏。

你认为，我会为一张卡，连尊严也出卖？

对有些人，尊严是值钱的东西，因为他们除了这个一无所有。你是这类人吗？

他把身子舒适地靠在吧台上，面无表情地盯着她。不时有路过的客人慢下来，往这里瞧上一眼，但谁也没有靠近。

你是挺有种的，她说。我得说，普天之下，肯定没人有资格和你谈尊严。

你也没有吃亏，后面的一小时里我们甚至重新找回了激情。

是的，如果我的“坚”过得去，那时就应该咬掉你。

真是可惜。

这回你的条件是什么？

我不能只是，比如说，补偿你？

补偿，她意味深长地笑着，你补偿的是什么？是强暴我？还是更久以前，在我刚学会念时就怂恿我进游戏？

激烈的性不叫强暴，他轻描淡写地说。

我可以接受这个说法，我可以。但你为什么不答第二个问题？

我只是说，我会去。那归根结底是你的选择。

我问过你，你会不会帮助我，她说。记得你怎么回答的吗？

他的视线放在柜子里的玻璃杯和酒瓶上。她看见他宽大灵活的手指。

你说你会照顾好一切。

所以我现在人在这里。他回头看她。

我只知道你喜欢看戏，她冷冷地说。

我记得，是你上次自己拒绝接受这张卡，这次也是，你倒说我在看戏？他摇摇头，促狭地微笑了一下。你灵活舌头的劳动应该得到补偿，我刚才说的是这个意思。

哦，是这个意思，她重复了一遍。你对谁都是这样，是不是？你希望给他们好言好语的印象，然后在他们需要你时，冷不丁一拳砸在他们脸上？我想起来了，试炼。哈，你爱干这件事，而且是为了人好，在试炼人呢。大好人。

你太激动了。他向后坐了坐，同她拉开距离。你只要再重新听一遍自己说的话，就知道这些词多么荒唐。别自欺欺人了，我教过你一些东西，你也为了这些和我在一起。或许不止这样，但你明白我的意思。以前你甚至不知道真丝穿在身上是什么感觉。现在，瞧，你已经是个有一定品味，懂得为自己挑选猎物的准猎人了。

她的鼻子皱起来，好像在细嗅空气里的火药味。你说什么？你能否再说一次？

好吧，你知道谁会走进你的圈套，尽管你还是个生疏的猎人。你只是不知道自己在干这种事。每天除了吊带和短裤什么也不穿，光着腿在旅馆的吧台后面晃荡。老斯蒂芬在一边看着，内心激动不已。他会在你弯腰系鞋带时偷窥你胸脯的弧度，现在它们有你寂寞无人时的抚摸，已十分丰满。偶尔，当你去修水管的时候，能肯定他没在旁边看着？你能肯定，他的目光没有流连在你的腰际，你湿透的衬衫上，你堪堪包得住臀部的短裤上？他难道没有想过，在洗澡时，你的阴毛是什么颜色？

西索，你真变态，你知道吗？

你以为自己没存这样的心，以为你真的觉得，他就是一个忠厚的老家伙。实际上，他对所有年纪的女人都硬得起来，因为他自己就经历过那些年纪。不用只言片语，他就会对你的柔情感激涕零，觉得自己再次成了个男人。而你，凭借天性就能对这一点加以利用。不是吗？他的工资难道不仅仅是抵扣在简陋床榻上的睡眠？

你何必关心这个？

这和我无关，但和我教导出的你有关。那天，站在床头柜边，你把自己说成了一个可怜虫。你说，你是为了我来到游戏里，这下我又把你抛弃。你说，你做不到与人分享自己的爱情，所以你决定要回到现实。你向我讨一张自己得不到的卡，就像我欠你天大的人情。现在，你又说，我冷不丁给你一拳，让你失去尊严。我请问你，你没有尽情地享受过那段时间吗？你没有在早晨醒来，在我们舒适地拥抱过后，向我诉说过你的幸福？我喜欢过你，用你自己也期望的方式，你知道这些。

教导，她在牙缝里反复咀嚼这个词，包括他在其他方面的狡猾用词。她惊讶地发现，自己总是在拼尽全力抵抗他的世界，这情形甚至出现在他们处得最好的时候。毕竟，是出口和未出口的词汇构成了这个人的全部。但是，除非他是以相反的方式给人教训，否则他绝不会成为她的老师。

告诉我，你爱过我吗？她冷冷地问。

没有，他说，保持倚靠吧台的姿势。

那么，你没有资格和我谈这些。你应该永远闭口不谈，因为恨只与爱有关，你理解不了。

你恨我吗？

我恨你吗？她感叹道。在这张脸上，他头一回察觉到了时间的流逝，看出她醉后的眼睛蒙上霜雪。我在这里，每分每秒都在恨你。她说。我走在路上，看到房屋的形状、街道的整洁度、行人的面孔每天都一样，日复一日，年复一年。这座城里，没有什么是被从天而降的狂风吹倒后不能复原的，没有一块地砖不在被人踏坏后的第二天光洁如新，没有一间屋子需要修缮，没有一个当地人打扮的女孩不重复同一句话，她的不厌其烦让我也跟着受累。爱情旅馆在这里，和死亡一样都成了活人的掘墓人，也就是说，周遭虽然看上去与永恒有关，但却已经是干枯的永恒……只有这座城永远是新的，活人在其中只会越来越旧，感觉生命凋零。

你恨的是你自己的无能。再告诉我，你恨我吗？

我恨你。她说。你的眼里没有我。你把我当成了一种消遣，可以分门别类，可以即用即弃。垃圾甚至比我还好一些，因为大部分是不可燃的，在地上地下总会留下痕迹。但我不幸是可燃的，烧过后除了碎渣，只剩一缕烟。你说得对，你从自然中找到我，不论是植物还是橡胶，木头块还是别的东西，你心血来潮塑造了它，尽管粗心大意，它还是成型了，在你的世界里发挥作用。然后你用习惯了，就像脱一件衣服似地把它丢弃。我不能够，决不能同意你说的那些我们之间有所弥补的话。不是弥补的问题，也不是因为某一方旺盛的情欲。让我恨你的是你的傲慢。

真是不幸，我想你很懂得去恨。

和你的意思差远了。

那么，你为什么不找人做卡片交易？拜个师傅都行。

我不要这样。

为什么？

我不知道。我不想谈这个。

我不知道哪个更好笑些。是你自以为恨和爱伴随这件事，还是你离不开让你憎恨的土壤这件事。有的人会对疼痛上瘾，你或许曾听说过？

你可以曲解和笑话你不懂的东西，这是你唯一能做的。

我也可以把这句话奉送给你。

多方便。到现在，我们其实从头到尾什么也没谈。她呷了口酒，盯住自己的手指。

我同意。所以，你还要不要这张卡？

他用优雅的动作把压在玻璃杯下的卡片拿出来，在手里扬了扬。那是一张如此干净精美的纸片，制作者用布在中央的简笔画向人们透露一个简单的讯息：离开这里。离开贪婪之岛。离开你拒绝不了的东西。

别讨厌了。你在耍我，是不是？

有没有人告诉你，戒心太重有时不是好事，尤其当你已经没什么选择，或者自己选择把路堵死。你到底想怎么样？我猜，你是想听我道一声歉。不得不说，如果你真这么想，我是会笑出声的，而且，你将要得到的是——大笑。

他用修长的拇指变出一朵烟花，接着又好像在漫无目的地翻书，使得空气里的粉色图形变幻莫测。她疑心这是一声警告，含有某种不祥的意味，而那看起来也的确像块黏在墙上的四处喷溅的血液。

说起来，你还记得吗？烟花，还有第一次进入游戏里的那个星期，我们在河边看到了篝火晚会。他忽然说。

当然。

有人要离开游戏了，他把在这里收集的鸡零狗碎摆出来卖。

是的，几乎是白送。

你挑了一本口袋书，一个钥匙链，一个可以修指甲的开瓶器。

为什么要提这个？她恼怒地说。

很难说，我突然想到这一幕，他说，耸着肩膀。也许是太滑稽了。

你不记得我给你读那本小说了？作为睡前读物，你也承认喜欢我的选择。

是的，仅限其中之一，包括扉页的小诗。

“是 是一个令人愉快的国度。如果 属于深冬。**”

很好，你明白了吗？

我没有，但还是给我吧，卡片，她摇着头说，真够拐弯抹角的。

全都是托你的福。

她接过卡片，把它垫在自己的杯子底下。

好，任务完成了。然后，你就能去找你的男孩们，找你的刺激，无论是不是去天涯海角。我知道你需要这个。你唯一需要的也就是这个。她半微笑半玩味地说。

我只知道，你不需要用这种词，他纠正道。

所以，男孩们？还是刺激？你说呀。

再这样，我要走了。

行吧。难以捉摸的命运，决定性的胜利。你心里明白，吸引人的两样东西，你都想掌握在案。不可能。你尽可以培育他们，竖着你那根警惕的大阴茎等待，翘首以盼无聊的狂欢，就像酒神的信徒。说真的，照这样下去，我只希望下次能见到活着的你，别无他求。

他笑着看了她一眼，眼光中含着怜悯。我也是，希望下次还能见到你。他用客气的语气说，并招来酒保付了钱。

瞧瞧，难以置信的傲慢。她说。他看见她踩着那双笨重的靴子爬上吧台，在暖光灯下摇晃着醉红的双乳。她太高了，得低着头，小心不去磕碰店主的牛皮灯罩。她甚至没想到往左右挪一挪，这样就不用弯腰了。她用双手做成喇叭大喊：

卖旧货了，大家来看一看！记满攻略的笔记本，口袋书，多功能指甲刀和没什么用的斧子，立式收纳柜，旧床垫和沾了陈年精子的床单！走过路过，不要错过！

酒保尴尬地站在原地。这里虽然只有四五张桌子，地板上也有些划痕和污渍，但客人坐满了厅堂，吧台边也有几个胆子大的主顾。逼仄的天花板下，他们的目光齐齐钉住地上的男人和台上的女人。

她肯定是要离开游戏了。男孩对女孩说。

他们坐在椅子里，正在商量定居的事。

看看通关的笔记本。她提醒男孩。

还有床垫，软不软。男孩说。

他无知无觉地走近吧台，在女人面前停住。你的笔记本卖多少钱？还有床？我能亲自试试看吗？

别急，孩子。女人娇柔地笑道，让我看看你们，请走过来。她对女孩说，你也是。

于是女孩看他一眼，走到男孩身边来。他搔了搔短发，因为暂时不知所措，低头点了根烟。

你醉得厉害，站在旁边的男人仰头对女人说。你最好还是下来。他的声音冷冷的，宛如朔风拍打海面，双手抱着臂膀。

女人仿佛没听见似的，从短外套里掏出一个本子，递给女孩。给你，她劝诱道，趁现在还用得上。

床垫子呢？男孩说，或许还有收纳柜，它是几层的？

是的，我们得看看质量。女孩看他一眼说，还有价格。

她对这一大堆荒谬的问题摆摆手，在吧台上坐下。她要求他们凑近一点，以便能半耳语地说句话。

什么？他们悄声问。

她不得不把嗓门开大了点，让旁边的男人也听了去：

床是好床，柜子也不错，樱桃木的。至于你们最关心的，我希望你们能答应我一点，就一点，所有这些东西免费送，还有别的许多许多，你们会感兴趣的。我的要求就是，你们身在这座城，就做好这座城名字里的事。好好地过活，好吗？

发生什么事了，女孩说。肯定哪里出了差错。

男孩搔着短发，看了看男人。

还有这个破玩意，你要吗？女人又从外套里掏出口袋书。她先问女孩，再问男孩。要不要？虽然结局很不好，有人死了，她说，但是个令人震撼的好故事，并不煽情。没有人动弹，他们在琢磨着把她从吧台上放下来。

男人把她的书一把接过，夹到腋下。他把她弄晕过去，转头对他们说，明天去霍克街132号等候，然后面无表情地扛起她，越过姗姗来迟的经理离开了。

几天后，女孩在相同的酒吧里，对另一个朋友说道：那女人二十来岁的样子。喝多了，在台子上大闹。她要卖一些东西，能想象吗，在这里？而且不要钱。是的，我们算捡了个漏。她后来在自己的旅馆里又见我一面，看上去很文雅，但不到十分钟，满嘴都是脏话。鸡巴啦，他妈的啦，哦，别笑，这是真事。她说了些奇怪的话，像陷入爱情的疯子。你猜得到吗？现在，此地，有人要谈爱情？别笑啦，还有，你想看看这本破书吗？喏，第一页还有人手抄了首诗。这人难道不知道，诗歌在这里已经死了吗？

她不停地说着，口越来越渴。她想让人感觉到女人的做法是完全徒劳的，想把表层之下混乱的思绪扭转过来，过了一会儿，她突然住了嘴，陷入一片铅黑色的失神。

END

*出自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》序言三：表演高空走绳的演员与跳过他的小丑。  
**E.E.卡明斯 《Yes is a pleasant country》


End file.
